


相处模式表

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [51]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 问卷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 题目来自网络。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877





	相处模式表

一、吵架的时候先动手。  
赵普：我反对以肢体暴力解决问题。  
赵匡胤：跟老婆动手算什么男人！为老婆跟别人动手才算男人！（雷德骧：……）  
作者：撕奏折算动手吗？  
胤：不算。  
作者：可我觉得这是一个宛如删游戏存档般的恶劣行为！  
普：（笑）文件还能找回来，可以原谅。  
二、吵架之后先道歉的一方。  
胤：我。  
普：因为我总能想办法让他认识到我才是对的。  
胤：因为他会自虐！他就是仗着我疼他！  
普：我什么时候自虐过？  
胤：拼一晚上奏折不叫自虐吗！  
三、吵架很强  
普：你问这个我可就不困了啊。  
作者：“刑赏天下之刑赏，非陛下之刑赏。”  
胤：他只是擅长哔哔而已。事实胜于雄辩，动手强过哔哔！  
作者：您这么说倒是跟他动手啊？  
胤：男人怎么能打老婆！  
四、会向对方撒娇  
胤：“仁赡奸邪，此人倾毁臣。”  
普：“朕固不为迁官，卿若之何？”  
作者：男人可以撒娇吗？  
胤：对老婆不能撒娇还有什么乐趣！  
普：只要能达到目的，无妨。  
五、对美食感兴趣  
胤：我不挑，什么都吃。  
普：他不爱吃蔬菜。  
胤：男人就要大口喝酒大碗吃肉！我们造反是为了天天嚼草根吗？  
普：食色性也，吃点好的是人之常情。  
作者：是。  
普：但没条件的时候也不值当挑剔，有啥吃啥就是了。  
六、会做饭  
胤：哪个在军队里混过的人不会做饭？  
普：他做的饭不好吃。  
胤：那是军粮！能吃饱就不错了，你想要有多好吃？  
普：我也会做饭。  
胤：他做的饭也不好吃！  
普：那你别吃了。  
胤：不行！哪个男人不吃老婆做的饭？  
七、谁先睡觉  
胤：我失眠。  
普：他一睡不着就把我从床上拎起来。  
胤：哄我睡觉是夫妻义务。  
八、谁先起床  
胤：我失眠。  
普：他一起床就把我也从床上拎起来。  
胤：夫妻义务。  
作者：相公睡眠好？  
普：晚睡早起，五十暴毙；早睡晚起，活到古稀 。  
作者：您可够骄奢淫逸的。  
胤：我宠的，有意见？  
作者：不敢不敢。  
九、恋爱经验丰富  
胤：他有好几个前男友。  
普：他有红颜知己若干。  
胤：我跟她们没恋爱！上上床罢辽！  
作者：这什么直男癌发言？  
普：他就这样。  
十、人气很高  
普：他是国民偶像。  
胤：我全家都喜欢他，朝堂上还一堆想挖我墙脚的狗男人。  
普：那是因为我是宰相。  
胤：我这边不是因为我是皇帝吗！  
普：他登基前人气就超高。  
十一、能很快察觉到对方的变化  
普：他的情绪非常外放，喜怒形于色。  
胤：他腰粗了细了我总是第一个知道的！  
普：我腰粗过？  
胤：粗点好，有肉抱着舒服。  
作者：你们要注意身材管理啊亲！  
胤：只有娘们才在意这种事！  
普：你对一个中年啤酒肚直男有什么误解？  
十二、不在乎金钱  
胤：只有败家子才不在乎钱！不当家不知道柴米贵！  
作者：知道您是个老抠了。  
普：爱情是虚假的，金钱才是真实的。金钱可以买来爱情，如果买不来，说明钱不够。  
作者：您这也太真实了。  
胤：我给平平好多钱，平平快爱爱我。  
普：爱你。  
十三、沉重的爱  
胤：啥叫沉重的爱？  
普：他压在我身上的时候挺沉的。  
作者：就是爱得太深了，给对方一种hold不住的感觉？  
胤：草，朕是配不上平平爱我的傻叉吗？  
普：我也不是。  
十四、有着痛苦/悲伤的过去  
胤：没有这种东西。  
普：他爸去世的时候他挺难受的。  
胤：你爸去世的时候你也挺难受的啊。  
普：生离死别，人世之常。我们已经算是比其他人幸运的了。  
胤：是。  
十五、话痨  
普：他比我喜欢说话。  
胤：他也挺喜欢跟我说话的，他就是不太跟别人说话而已。  
普：跟智障交流纯属浪费精力。  
作者：太祖官家智商如何？  
普：自家智障除外。  
十六、会驾驶  
胤：我骑射水平冠绝一军。  
普：我会骑马。  
胤：他还会骑我，观音坐莲嘛！  
普：哦，那他也会骑我，老汉推车呗。  
作者：停，停，你们这不是去幼儿园的车！  
胤：谁让你要问！  
十七、字很漂亮  
胤：我会写颜体字！  
普：风格挺张牙舞爪的。  
胤：张牙舞爪也是美的一种！  
普：是是。  
作者：相公书法如何？  
普：普通公文水平。  
胤：挺好看的！又瘦又硬。  
十八、会为了保护对方牺牲自己  
普：大宋可以没有我，不能没有他。  
胤：我不能没有你。


End file.
